1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same and a method of operating the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a three-dimensional structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices retain stored data in the absence of a power supply. Two-dimensional memory devices, in which memory cells are fabricated in a single layer over a silicon substrate, have reached limits in increasing the degree of integration within these two-dimensional memory devices. Accordingly, three-dimensional non-volatile memory devices having memory cells stacked in a vertical direction over a silicon substrate, have been proposed.
A conventional three-dimensional non-volatile memory device has a structure having interlayer insulating layers and gate electrodes stacked alternately with each other, and channel layers penetrating therethrough. Memory cells may be stacked along the channel layers. In addition, a string may be arranged in a U shape in order to improve a degree of integration of the memory device.
However, as a height of the stacked structure increases, it may be more difficult to perform an etch process thereon. In addition, when the string is arranged in the U shape, cell current may be reduced due to an increased length of a channel. In addition, operating characteristics may deteriorate because a sufficient amount of current may not flow during a program or erase operation.